


Snow Day

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Work has been cancelled, which means that today is a snow day, and Takaki is determined to make the best of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> While I have no idea what JUMP was doing during the unexpected snow last week, this is what I like to imagine! Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

Yabu is snoring lightly when Takaki wakes up on the morning of January twentieth to see nothing but white out the window. He can't help but get excited-- while he does his best to be cool at all times, he's never quite been able to get past the initial rush of joy and wonder that comes with looking outside to see snow falling, to see the usual view transformed into something that looks like a romantic winter landscape from the movies. It snows so rarely in Tokyo that even as an adult, it's still a treat, and it's even more unusual that it should stick this way. The road has already been mussed by cars, but the rest of the world, at least around Takaki's apartment building, looks as picturesque as if it were a painting, and Takaki can't tear his eyes away for a good minute, watching the world and the falling snow from the little window beside his bed. 

But he knows he can't stay forever, and so, after a final moment of giddy joy at the sight of snow piling up all around, he rolls back over to check his phone. He's surprised to see thirty-eight new messages in the JUMP group LINE chat, and slides the notification across the lock screen to be met with a long trail of messages between a variety of his bandmates. Scrolling to the top, it appears that Yamada was the first, having sent his message to the group at a painful seven-fifteen am, but Takaki's heart leaps a little in his chest when he sees the content of the message: "I called the agency, and because the roads are icy and don't look like they're going to be cleared in time, the photo shoot is being pushed off until tomorrow."

The rest of the messages seem to be bickering between Yuto and Yamada, followed by Chinen and Daiki interjecting, but Takaki barely has the focus to even skim them. He's too excited, and he doesn't care if that puts him firmly at the level of an elementary school kid-- work has been cancelled, which means that today is a snow day, and he's determined to make the best of it. 

He's so excited that he isn't even sure what that means, but he's so charged with delight and energy that he sits up in bed abruptly only to be hit with the cold January air and stopped in his tracks. Scooting back under the covers a little and being careful not to wake Yabu, who's still sound asleep beside him, he leans back against the headboard, trying not to get ahead of himself. After all, he has no deadlines anymore, and Yabu isn't even awake yet, so, being an adult and not actually an elementary school kid, he knows he has plenty of time to plan the best use of today. 

The first order of business, he thinks, is definitely coffee and a hot breakfast; Takaki isn't the world's best cook (actually, he's probably close to the worst…), but he likes being able to make things for Yabu, who's usually fairly complimentary, and today they have time to really sit down and eat together. He usually aims for a more fashionable Western breakfast, but today, he thinks, the cold weather suits miso soup and rice, and they can sit together under the kotatsu and eat together, and it will be warm and nice and romantic… 

And then, he thinks, maybe they can go outside and play in the snow; Takaki's apartment building has a small garden in the back and few family tenants, meaning that maybe there won't be anyone else there, and maybe they can build a snowman and have a little snowball fight and do all the nostalgic things that there was never enough snow to do more than two or three times during the course of childhood. And Takaki hadn't joined Johnny's until a little later, but Yabu, he thinks, was a Junior starting in elementary school, Yabu ran out of time to do all the fun things kids are supposed to do much sooner, and so Takaki thinks, maybe this could be his chance, maybe Takaki can give him something precious that he missed out on in youth, maybe this is their chance to make really special memories together… 

And then after that they'll be cold and wet, and so maybe they can take a hot bath together to warm up after laying out their cold clothes in front of a space heater, and then maybe Takaki can make dinner for them, too, and they can spend the evening curled up together on the couch under a bunch of blankets watching a movie and drinking wine, or else warm sake, before dozing off that way together and not moving to bed until far too late, feeling tired but warm and happy… 

And it will be perfect, he thinks, today will be perfect, and the more he plans, the more eager he is to jump out of bed and get things going… but then, as he goes to sit up again, his eyes fall once again on Yabu laying in bed beside him, eyes gently closed, long eyelashes resting delicately on his cheeks, his face calm and peaceful and so different from his waking self. Yabu is always perfect to Takaki, whether he's seriously focusing on work or laughing and telling jokes in the center of the group or sweating as he pushes himself through his exhaustion in rehearsal or confidently singing in that wonderful, angelic voice in front of thousands of fans, but somehow, seeing him now, Takaki feels as if his heart is melting out of his chest even in the cold, snowiness of the day. Yabu is so many things to Takaki; smart, bright, clever, funny, talented, responsible, hardworking, determined… but right now, laying restfully beside Takaki, he's something else entirely, cute and sweet and perfect in a whole different way, and before he even knows what he's doing, Takaki is laying back down beside him, a warm smile spreading across his features. After all, they have a whole day ahead of them to do whatever they want… after all that he does for the group and for Takaki personally, Yabu needs the rest, and besides, Takaki thinks, he's making precious memories already.


End file.
